Story's of Cream the Rabbit
by SonicsFan27
Summary: it take ages to think to make a story also its only Cream
1. Chapter 1

(Story's of Cream the Rabbit)

(This story is about Cream the Rabbit So Enjoy!)

* * *

(It's about Cream have a new best friend name Blaze the Cat)

Cream and Blaze is walking together at night in the forest they heard a howl (what's that is it a wolf) Cream said (wolf dosen't sound like it) Blaze said

until something jump behind them it attacked them Blaze attack's it (look's big for wild dog's) Blaze said (they must be more of them) Cream said (there is

i can hear them) Blaze said it's scout pack anyway (we have to get out of here) Cream said (don't worry Cream just follow me and be quiet) Blaze said

(Blaze there coming for us) Cream said (Move! Run!) Blaze said so they ran through the forest (Blaze! watch out) Cream yells it jump on Blaze (Hey! get

off me Cream Run!) Blaze yells Cream ran for it she reach the end of the cilff one jump out and attacked Cream bite's and claw's (somebody help me!

please) Cream yells there was a rider on it now she stand's on the edge of the cilff it charge's at Cream and fell off she fell in the river.

* * *

End of Part 1 THE END


	2. Chapter 2

(Story's of Cream the Rabbit)

(This is Part 2 now so Enjoy! anyone)

(Vanllia the Rabbit woke up at morning she see's Cream wasn't in bed)

* * *

Vanllia ring's Tails the Fox (Tails is that you) Vanllia said (yeah Vanllia what's wrong) Tails said (Cream is missing) Vanllia said (don't worry Vanllia i will ring

the others) Tails said (Tails wait let me come) Vanllia said Tails heard her (alright Vanllia bye) Tails said and hang's up they started to look for her in

theforest (i hope is alright) Vanllia said (don't worry Vanllia we well find her) Amy said known as Amy Rose (Amy is right Vanllia) Sally said known as Sally

Acorn (look it's Blaze) Sonic said known as Sonic the Hedgehog they ran to Blaze (she doesn't look good) Amy said (Blaze are you alright) Sonic said (Uhhh

yeah i think so) Blaze said she's been clawed and bit (Blaze where's Cream) Sally said (i told her run after attacked) Blaze said (which way did she went)

Sonic said (yeah follow me) Blaze said they reach the end of the cilff (HaHaHa) rider laughed (tell me what happend to Cream) Blaze said (she's haha

dead took a little trumble off the cilff) rider laughed (you lie!) Sally said then the rider died something was in he's hand it's Cream's barcelet Sally took it

and they all walked to the cilff (NoNo!) Vanllia cried (she's gone) Sally cried they all cried (what now) Amy said (we go home) Sonic said (what about

Cream) Amy cried (there's nothing we can do she's gone) Sonic said Sally looked at Sonic (come Sally let's go) Sonic said so she's gone for now.

* * *

End of Part 2 THE END


	3. Chapter 3

(Story's of Cream the Rabbit)

(This is Part 3 now so Enjoy! anyone)

(Cream's friends was upset because she's gone they will miss her)

* * *

Cream's friends and her mother went home they are in tear's (i'm gonna miss Cream she was a good friend) Amy cried (were all gonna miss Cream) Sally

said (Vanllia are you alright) Sally said (no it's just Cream she's gone) Vanllia cried Vanllia was so upset (don't worry Vanllia it least were at your side) Amy

said Vanllia looked at Amy (she's right Vanllia were at your side) Sally said Vanllia was a bit happy now Cream she's was floating on the river and washup

on the shore she looked terrible then a horse turned up (Uhh a horse Uhh) Cream said she jump on and ride's back to new mobotropolis (it's good to be

back in new mobotropolis) Sonia said known as Sonia the Hedgehog (it sure is) Manic said also known Manic the Hedgehog (let's go over to Sally's place)

Sonia said (good idea) Manic said at Sally's place she was crying (it's opened) Sally said (hello Sally) Sonia said (hello Sonia) Sally said (Sally what's

wrong) Sonia said (it's Cream she's gone) Sally said (what do you mean NoNo!) Sonia said (yes Sonia) Sally said Cream arrive's at new mobotropolis

(thank you horse) Cream said she jump's off the horse and walk's home (i'm home) Cream said she open's the door and see Vanllia crying (mother are

you alright) Cream said (Cream your alive!) Vanllia said hug's her (Cream you look terrible) Vanllia said she hold's out Cream's hand give Cream's barcelet

to her (my barcelet where did you get it) Cream said (Sally found it) Vanllia said (thank you mother) Cream said (Cream i should tell your friends you are

alive) Vanllia said (ok mother) Cream said (i will call Sally first she might tell the other's) Vanllia said Sally pick's up the phone and talk's (hello Vanllia) Sally

said (Sally guess what) Vanllia said (what Vanllia) Sally said (Cream she's alive) Vanllia said (what alive really) Sally said (that's great i will tell the others)

Sally said and hang's up

* * *

End of Part 3 THE END


End file.
